Tras la puerta
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Shiota Nagisa tenía 12 años cuando comenzó con aquello, no podía evitarlo y ahora debido a eso se encontraba encerrado en aquel lugar de paredes blancas que comenzó a llamar hogar. Por otro lado, Akabane Karma acababa de cumplir 13 cuando su 'adicción' comenzó. Ambos iniciaron su nueva vida tras la puerta del hospital clínico de Kunugigaoka con tan sólo 17 años de edad. KaruGisaAU
1. Prologo

Prologo

Se sentía asqueado por ver el contenido de su estómago vaciado en el lavabo blanco.

 _¡Qué asco!_

Repetía en su mente arrugado su expresión.

 _¡Es tan asqueroso!_

Gritaba en sus adentros mientras sus finas y delgadas manos buscaban mantener el equilibrio sosteniendo con firmeza los bordes de cerámica.

\- ¡¿Nagisa?! ¿Hijo estás ahí? - una angustiada voz acompañó los golpes suaves en la puerta de madera.

-Si, en un minuto salgo- respondió elevando la voz mientras daba salida al agua fría que se llevaba con ella los restos de su almuerzo.

 _¡Asqueroso!_

Repitió de nuevo para sí mismo tomando entre sus manos el cepillo dental para observarlo.

 _¡Es tan asqueroso!_

-¡Nagisa! ¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo cierto? - interrogó la femenina voz golpeando con más fuerza.

Como si de un interruptor de tratase el cepillo blanco giro veloz entre los dedos del chico dejando a la vista la punta que daba fin a este.

 _¡Es asqueroso, lo sé!_

 _\- ¡_ Nagisa abre la puerta! - gritó desesperada intentando dar vuelta a la perilla que se negaba a ceder.

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos tras la puerta tomó sus cabellos azules con su mano libre y sin siquiera reconsiderar sus actos llevó la punta de aquel utensilio de limpieza dentro de su boca.

\- ¡Nagisa detente!... ¡Cariño, ayuda! - pidió la mujer a su cónyuge mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _¡Cállate, no lo hagas más insoportable de lo que es!_

Sintió como sus azulados ojos se cerraban con fuerza con cada roce a su úvula, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba al intentar liberar el contenido deseado, sintió como los escalofríos recorrían desde su estómago hasta su garganta para después liberar la última ración de comida sólida que milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡Habré la maldita puerta! - gritó una voz varonil que furiosa pateaba la barrera.

 _¡Lo siento!_

Pidió entre sollozos...

 _¡Pero no puedo parar!_

\- ¡Deja eso! - exaltado corrió hacia su hijo una vez pudo tirar la puerta tomando la mano con el utensilio para quitárselo.

-No puedes seguir así, tienes que parar de hacer esto- pidió la mujer envuelta en llanto mientras se acercaba a su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo si-siento, no pue-do- fue la respuesta vacía que recibió aquella mujer que sostenía al tembloroso cuerpo de su delgado fruto acompañado por lastimeras lágrimas.

El hombre sólo atinó a abrir el grifo del agua para desaparecer los rastros de comida que una vez fue digerida para acto seguido arrodillarse con su familia y tratar de brindar apoyo con sus brazos.

El matrimonio Shiota luchaba por ayudar a su único hijo, más sin embargo cada intento terminaba de la misma manera... En un fracaso total.

Shiota Nagisa con 17 años de edad sufría de bulimia.

.

-Aahh... Aahh- los sonoros gemidos llenaban la habitación sin pudor alguno.

-Te gusta cierto- afirmó con voz divertida mientras con firmeza mantenía elevada la pierna derecha del chico bajo él.

-Si... Si... Me encanta- esa era la respuesta que siempre escuchaba y que siempre esperaba.

-Y esto, ¿te gusta? - pregunto con tono de burla tomando ambas piernas del chico de cabellos morados para subirlas hasta sus hombros y comenzar a embestirlo con más fuerza.

-Aahh... ¡Si!... ¡Más duro!¡Más duro Karma! - pidió revolviendo su larga cabellera entre las sábanas del motel de paso al que se metieron.

Ese era su nombre, Karma, lo había escuchado cientos de veces y siempre era lo mismo.

La misma adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo al buscar una presa digna de sus antojos sexuales, la misma adrenalina que liberaba para conseguir que su presa cayera bajo sus encantos y el mismo éxtasis que sentía al someterla cuando sellaba el trato y la devoraba con puro deseo carnal.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de personas con las cuales se había acostado y podía jurar que en su corta vida él había tenido más relaciones que un adulto de 50 años.

Siempre recordaba la primera vez en la que conoció el éxtasis de sentir a otro tocando su cuerpo, mordiendo, besando y demás cosas que provocaban que el animal interno saliera en busca de más.

Chicas.

Chicos.

Inclusive con ambos a la vez, Akabane Karma conocía de memoria cada página del famoso libro hindú y no se cansaba de follar con cada conejito que se atrevía a pasar frente al lobo hambriento que es.

-Fue divertido- río abotonando su camisa para continuar con el pantalón.

-Si- sonrió sonrojado el chico acomodando su cabellera en una coleta baja.

-Bueno, adiós~ - cantó divertido encaminándose asía la puerta de salida.

\- ¡Espera!... ¿Nos vol-volveremos a ver? - pregunto tímido esperando la respuesta.

-Lo siento, creo haber sido claro al decirte que quería una despedida digna. Verás este es mi último día libre y siendo honestos no busco una relación sería- fue la respuesta aburrida que recibió aquel chico.

-Si... Entiendo... ¿Al menos podría saber a dónde vas? - preguntó curioso.

\- ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡A un hospital psiquiátrico por supuesto! - río con demencia saliendo del lugar para caminar al lugar que de ahora en adelante llamaría hogar.

Akabane Karma con 16 años y 11 meses sufría satiriasis.

.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, una vez cruzando esta puerta se comprometerán con el departamento de psicología del hospital clínico Kunugigaoka a dejar atrás cada uno de sus trastornos, cuando el programa haya terminado dirán adiós a ellos... Mi nombre es Karazuma Tadaomi, director general de este hospital y él es Shinjirou Koutaro y es el encargado y creador de este nuevo programa de ayuda a los jóvenes- esa fue la presentación con la que ambos pelinegros dieron la bienvenida a los 11 adolescentes frente a ellos.

.  
.

* * *

Hola ! De nuevo yo subiendo fanfics KaruGisa :D

No se alarmen, esta historia es mia por si la llegan a ver en Wattpad tranquilos no es plagio soy yo :3 solo que esta vez me eh dado a la tarea de subir los fanfics que tenga en Wattpad tambien aqui en Fanfiction :3

Con este son 2 fanfics KaruGisa que subo aqui en fanfiction :3

Espero les haya gustado (por si no lo habian leido) y me digan que tal les parece este fanfic AU (Alternal Universe/Universo Alterno) :3

Chaito ! No olviden dejarme su opinion en un Review, me encanta leer sus comentarios :3


	2. 1 Inicio del programa

**Capítulo 1. Inicio del Programa**

-Tienen 10 minutos para despedirse de sus familiares- voceo aquel hombre de semblante serio hacia los jóvenes frente a él.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho cada uno de ellos comenzó a despedirse, algunos con semblante de preocupación y otros más simplemente mantenían indiferencia hacia ellos.

-Eran 12 chicos los que estaban inscritos al programa, ¿Qué paso con el numero 12?- pregunto en voz baja el otro pelinegro al volver a contar a los jóvenes.

-Si... El programa consistía de 6 mujeres y 6 hombres, pero... Al parecer uno de ellos no asistirá- respondió de igual manera sin romper su semblante.

-¿Sus padres se arrepintieron?-

-No... él se suicidó- respondió tajante recordando la llamada de los padres de aquel chico.

Masayoshi Kimura de 17 años era uno de los chicos con un trastorno del estado de ánimo, sus padres al creer que este programa lo ayudaría a superarlo decidieron inscribirlo, sin embargo, al anunciarle al chico sobre ello no tomaron en cuenta que su trastorno depresivo podría llegar a ser tan grave... Ese mismo día mientras sus padres alistaban las cosas de su hijo mayor aquella decisión no concertada cobro la joven vida del muchacho.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto con semblante triste, pues su meta era salvar a cada uno ya que era consiente que sus trastornos podrían pasarles la misma factura.

-Se ahorco en el patio de su casa, lo peor del caso es que su hermano menor de 6 años fue quien aviso al encontrarlo- relató sintiendo lastima por la familia.

-Dios... supongo que sus padres tomaron medidas- resopló con dolor ante lo escuchado.

-Si, Irina será la psicóloga de pequeño... Habrá que hacer cambios con el programa ya que tenemos un número impar- respondió con su misma actitud calculadora.

-No es necesario, yo tomare el lugar del muchacho... Él había sido emparejado con la chica con Agorafobia- propuso viendo de lejos a una pequeña muchacha con dos trenzas y lentes, aquella era la chica.

-Está bien- aceptó observando su reloj.

 _5 minutos para que los jóvenes iniciaran el programa._

-Pa-papi, por favor regresemos a casa... Hay mu-mucha gente aquí- pidió al borde del llanto la joven de anteojos escondida detrás de su padre mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

-No cariño, siempre eh hecho lo mejor para ambos ¿no?- hablo el hombre bajando a la altura del rostro de la chica.

-S-si, pero...- no pudo completar su frase ya que el más joven de los dos doctores se acercó hacia ambos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente pues conocía bien que su trastorno de pánico le había causado agorafobia.

Manami Okuda tenía 4 años cuando su madre falleció, la pequeña aun recordaba aquel incidente que detono su trastorno. Recordaba como aquel día el centro comercial comenzó a incendiarse y su progenitora fue víctima de ello, mas no de las llamas sino de la multitud de gente que aterrada salió corriendo del lugar, la madre en un acto de protección subió a la pequeña en un puesto lo suficientemente alto para que quedara librada, pero la mujer no corrió con esa suerte... Tres personas en total fallecieron debajo de los pies de la multitud exaltada siendo la infanta testigo de aquella horrenda escena.

-S-soy Manami- respondió con timidez mas no desconfianza ante el adulto, por alguna razón ese hombre no le causaba temor.

-Mucho gusto Manami, tu nombre es muy bonito... Yo soy Koutaro y al parecer seré tu compañero en el programa- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mucho gusto doctor, soy el padre de Manami... Me alegro de que mi hija estará bajo su cuidado- se presentó aquel hombre feliz de la noticia.

-Gracias, ciertas circunstancias lo han permitido- agrego volviendo a ver al mayor.

-De verdad me alegra, déjeme decirle que realmente me sorprendió que alguien de su edad fuese el creador de este programa- sincero pues como buen investigador privado se había encargado de recopilar toda la información de aquel hospital incluyendo a los dos castaños.

-Así que ya sabe mi edad, no me sorprende viniendo del famoso Sugo Okuda- respondió un tanto avergonzado.

-Claro, es más si me permite el atrevimiento es uno de los pocos hombres que dejaría cortejar a mi pequeña Manami- sincero el adulto logrando que ambos oyentes enrojecieran por el comentario.

-N-no creo que quiera a su pequeña con alguien mayor jeje- rio nervioso pues esperaba todo menos eso.

-No es como si fuese mucha la diferencia, sé que no lo parece, pero Manami tiene 18 años y 3 meses cumplidos y sé que usted cumplió 21 hace un par de días... Es la misma diferencia de edades que teníamos su madre y yo- recordó con melancolía dibujando una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pa-padre por favor, n-no digas incoherencias...- pidió la joven aún más roja que antes, no lo negaba aquel doctor le atraía, pero su "pánico" rápidamente la hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento princesa, pero realmente me hace feliz saber que estarás bajo el cuidado de un talentoso doctor- sonrió hacia su colorada hija comenzando a reír y siendo acompañado por una risita nerviosa por parte del profesional, que, si bien tenia clara su posición era esa, un profesional.

-Mmm... como me gustaría que se callaran y dejaran de reír, quiero entrar ya para poder dormir- bostezo una rubia fastidiada recargada en la espalda de su madre con su padrastro a un lado.

Rio Nakamura era la hija de una famosa abogada en Japón la cual enviudo cuando la chica tenía apenas 8 años, poco después se casó con un hombre corredor de bolsa que vino a traer estabilidad a ambas mujeres. Sin embargo, los problemas de Rio comenzaron a los 10 años cuando fue anunciada la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia. Trastorno intrínseco del sueño siendo específicos, hipersomnia recurrente, ese era la razón por la cual había sido inscrita al programa. Tras ser golpeada fuertemente por una repisa donde yacía su nuevo hermanito jugando la chica comenzó a sentir somnolencia, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí el pequeño? Cabe decir que aquel lindo bebe de solo 9 meses de edad era un completo tornado y mientras los padres de ambos salieron a comprar los víveres, este se las ingenió para subir hasta ese lugar, la chica con tal de salvarlo de aquella caída interpuso la seguridad del menor a la de ella.

-¡No, no! ¡No quiero que mi hermana se vaya a ese lugar!- gritaba y lloraba el niño de ahora 6 años de edad.

-Tranquilo pequeño terremoto, solo promete que te portaras bien hasta que yo regrese- sonriendo cargo al menor que llorando se aferraba a la chica.

-Ven Henry, tu hermana tiene que irse- pidió con voz suave el padre del pequeño logrando que este intensificara más su llanto al comenzar a ser separado de los amorosos brazos de la rubia.

Al alcance de los llantos del niño se encontraba una seria chica de ojos verdes acompañada por su madre, abuelo y prometido que con pesadez soportaban los alaridos del menor.

-Ese niño llora mucho- irritada llevo sus manos a sus oídos en un intento de callar el sonido.

-Tranquila Rinka, es una buena práctica para cuando ustedes tengan los suyos- hablo su abuelo sonriente sin embargo ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al acto.

-N-no es momento para pensar en hijos, hay cosas más importantes ahora, como la salud de Rinka- hablo el azabache de ojos dorados (mas estos eran tapados por su cabello) rascando su nuca con notable incomodidad.

-Bueno ustedes están comprometidos desde su nacimiento así que es de esperarse que algún día procreen una hermosa descendencia- continuo el anciano provocando un notable color rojizo más fuerte.

Rinka Hayami había sido comprometida con aquel chico desde su nacimiento pues ambas familias eran de buen estatus económico, sin saberlo ambos jóvenes se criaron uno junto al otro y poco a poco el cariño de amistad fue convertido en algo más. Chiba Ryünosuke, su prometido y mejor amigo, fue el primero en notar la volatidad con la que su futura novia se enojaba rápidamente. El trastorno explosivo intermitente fue diagnosticado cuando la joven cumplió 14 años y ahora en la víspera de sus 17 años seria internada en el hospital para tratarlo pues solo tenía 1 año para la boda con el pelinegro. Había sido idea de ambos pues tanto ella como el querían que su nueva vida juntos iniciara con felicidad plena y su trastorno impedía aquello pues en varias ocasiones la chica perdía el control y hasta más de una vez había pedido cancelar el compromiso, sin embargo, al calmar su ira con ayuda de Ryünosuke aceptaba que lo quería a él para toda la vida.

-¿Crees que me dejen limpiar la habitación al entrar?- pregunto ansiosa la chica de coleta.

-No Megu, el punto del programa es eliminar tu TOC- respondio por quinta vez ante la misma pregunta.

Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, o bien, TOC era lo que padecía Megu Kataoka de 17 años y medio, y su mejor amiga Töka Yada (tres meses menor) era quien la había incitado a entrar al programa. La chica era una persona carismática y por esa razón su amiga había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad hacia ella, más por temor decidió mantener ocultos sus sentimientos. Había decidido declararse ese día, pero al notar lo nerviosa que estaba prefirió guardar silencio.

-Tranquila hija, sé que todo saldrá bien- apoyo su madre abrazada del padre de ella.

-Eso espero...- fue todo lo que dijo para continuar comiéndose sus uñas ansiosa.

 _"Que asquerosa es esa chica que se come las uñas"_

 _"Si, y ve al niño llorón, casi desnuda a la rubia"_

 _"Deberían de callar todos y dejar de molestar"_

-Basta, dejen de hablar- pidió el albino golpeando suavemente su cabeza.

-¿De nuevo las voces?- pregunto con semblante serio su padre.

-Si, siempre están presentes- dijo sin prestar más atención e ignorando a todo el mundo con excepción de las repetidas voces que hablaban sin cesar.

" _¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ "

 _"¿Tanto quieres deshacerte de nosotros Itona?"_

 _"Eehh ¿Por qué? Acaso prefieres quedarte con los gemidos de las amantes de tu padre, el ni se da cuenta de que sigues despierto mientras las folla jajaja"_

-¡Ya basta!- grito desesperado pues no hacían más que recordarle la vida de su criador.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- pregunto angustiado.

-¡No me toques!... Digo, perdón padre- corrigió recobrando la compostura.

 _"Así es, así es... Debes callar Itona"_

 _"Si, no querrás que papa se entere de que una de esas putas te violo verdad jajaja"_

-Solo cállense...- pidió en voz baja abrazando su cuerpo pues ese episodio fue el detonante para su mal.

Horibe Itona a la edad de 11 años fue abusado por una de la "novias" de su padre, a partir de eso las incesables voces en su cabeza comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Una tras otra le hacían la vida imposible y en cierto nivel alarmante su subconsciente había generado un inmenso temor y asco hacia las chicas. No era un secreto que el chico tenia orientación por personas de su mismo sexo y a la fecha había tenido ya 2 novios y con uno de ellos llego a tener relaciones, más su condición termino por ahuyentar al chico y a raíz de eso prefirió ser internado que soportar que las voces siguieran arruinando su vida. Necesitaba ayuda, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de ellas.

-Si quieres volver solo dime- propuso el hombre al notar el abrazo que mantenía.

-No padre, yo quiero esto... Lo necesito- sincero sonriendo ante el mayor pues él no tenía la culpa de que esa maldita lo hubiera abusado y con tal de proteger a su padre callo la verdad.

17 años con 8 meses, esa era la edad en la que el heredero de una compañía de electrónicos muy grande pidió ser internado para tratar su esquizofrenia.

No podía creer que el chico que decía amarla con locura la había inscrito en tal programa, enojada yacía cruzada de bazos sin hacer caso a la llamada de sus padres y mucho menos al base bolista que pedía que le atendiera.

-Por favor Yukiko, no quiero que entres enojada conmigo- rogo por enésima vez el muchacho intentando que esta perdonara su atrevimiento.

-Tanto querías terminar conmigo ¿no? Estas tan desesperado por ir a los brazos de otra- ataco la chica afilando su mirada.

-Hija, Tomohito no lo hizo por eso, nosotros también pensamos que tenías que tratar tu problema- intervino el padre al ver a la molesta chica.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Sé que te mueres por engañarme! ¡Lo sé!- asevero más mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que no! Sabes que te amo y si hago esto es por tu bien- sincero el muchacho pues, así como sus padres era consciente del trastorno de personalidad de la hermosa chica.

Desde pequeña sus padres sabían que su niña sufría de paranoide, pero por temor de su reacción nunca dijeron nada, sin embargo, cuando aquel atlético chico entro en su vida los padres se vieron forzados de advertir sobre ello. A pesar de eso el muchacho no se alejó de la chica y propuso que fuera internada para eliminar su problema. Era cierto que la amaba y solo buscaba su bien, pero ciega, ella se negaba a confiar en aquel chico.

-¡Terminamos y no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme!- grito dolida para salir corriendo en dirección de la entrada de aquella clínica.

-¡Yukiko!- intento seguirla más fue detenido por un hombre con bata.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargare de que ella entienda que lo hiciste por su bien- sonrió el moreno dando confianza al muchacho que sin más acepto dejando en sus manos la recuperación de la joven.

-Eso fue mucho drama- dijo la chica de cabellos ondulados y negros a un lado de su amigo.

-Si, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un hospital psiquiátrico... Creo que eso es normal- rió contagiando a la chica.

Uno, dos, tres... contó sus dedos de la mano derecha empezando con el pulgar para después tronar su cuello de lado a lado y decir un "Listo" efusivamente.

-Vaya, ojalá te ayuden con tu problema- rió la chica ante el ritual de su amigo pues sabía que este hacia eso cada vez que reía.

-Ca-cállate que tu está peor, ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir?- pregunto avergonzado de sus acciones.

-Pues con hoy... 3 días- sonrió de forma siniestra haciendo ver sus enormes ojeras.

Mimura Kouki de 18 años padecía de síndrome de Tourette desconociendo el detonante de este mientras Hazama Kirara de 18 con 9 meses presumía su trastorno del ciclo sueño-vigilia ambos eran amigos desde primer año de primaria y siempre se había apoyado con sus respectivos males.

-Pe-perdón- pidió apenada una chica de cabellos verdes al golpearse con el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados.

-Tran-tranquila- fue lo único que pudo decir pues sus ojos se quedaron idos en el color miel de los orbes de la pequeña dama.

-Iba de prisa, busco a alguien... ¿Han visto a un chico de cabellos azules y largos?- pregunto a ambos sin evitar notar que el chico con que choco no era nada feo.

-Ah sí... Creo que esta por haya- señalo la pelinegra notando el rubor de ambos.

-¡Gracias!- despidió con una reverencia para salir en busca del descrito.

-Vaya que es linda- burlo su amiga dando a la vez apoyo moral al tímido muchacho.

-Si lo es, pero se realista... ¿Quién se fijaría en un chico con mi problema?- apachurrado recordó su realidad.

-Por eso estamos aquí ¿no? Para dejar atrás nuestros trastornos- dijo la mayor haciendo muecas teatralmente.

-Aja... Bien, prometo invitarla a salir cuando este curado o mejor que como ahora- bromeo más la chica tomando su palabra le hizo repetir lo mismo para gravarlo, ella quería ver a su amigo feliz y que saliera con una chica (que no fuera ella, porque eso no contaba) era el primer paso, bueno el segundo contando con controlar su síndrome.

-Te tengo gravado y cumplirás tu promesa- sacando la lengua guardo el celular para continuar conversando con su amigo.

Una angustiada madre abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo mientras este la miraba con lastima e intentaba calmarla. Aquella mujer de unos 45 años era acompañada por otros 3 niños más pequeños que el castaño y una mayor que eran cuidados por un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad. La familia Isogai era conformada por sus 5 hijos y la pareja que los engendro, Yüma era el segundo más grande y era este el que entraría al dichoso programa.

-Mama, deja de llorar, voy a estar bien- pidió con una sonrisa intentando zafarse del abrazo asfixiador.

-Podemos volver a casa, no es necesario que te encierres aquí- propuso la mujer pues la idea había venido del muchacho por cuenta propia.

-No mama, necesito hacer esto- pidió soltando al fin el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasará con Hiroto?- pregunto esperando que su hijo recapacitara pues sabia el amor que tenía hacia su novio.

-Tranquila señora, yo apoyo a su hijo- hablo apareciendo en la escena un chico centímetros más alto que el mencionado con cabellos rubios y lentes de marco negro para llegar a un lado de la mujer y tocar su hombro.

-Llegas tarde- sonrió hacia el rubio sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

-Lo siento, el trafico esta horrible- diciendo la causa de su retraso abrazo con fuerza a su novio.

-Bien, bien... sé que se aman y todo, pero deja que nos despidamos de mi hermanito- la hija mayor de la familia hablo rompiendo aquel abrazo y logrando así que los presentes rieran y la tensión de la despedida bajara.

Isogai Yüma de 16 años era otro de los chicos con trastorno del estado de ánimo, su bipolaridad le había causado problemas tanto en casa como en la escuela sin mencionar con su pareja, fue debido a este último que decidió entrar al programa. Recordaba como en un episodio peleo con su novio al punto que comenzó a empujarlo, este al perder el equilibrio callo golpeando su cabeza y resultando inconsciente ... Se maldijo día tras día al ver al amor de su vida postrado en una cama y aun recordaba la rabia con la que la familia Maehara lo veía cada vez que llegaba al hospital de visita, su reacción al saber que por su culpa aquel chico con que había salido desde los 12 años había quedado parcialmente ciego obligándolo así a usar lentes con un aumento bastante elevado fue un completo poema, ese día salió corriendo de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del mayor que pedía que se quedara y llegando al enorme patio de aquel hospital fue donde que conoció al doctor Shinjirou con el cual entablo una conversación decidiendo ser voluntario para el proyecto del joven médico.

-Promete que estarás bien y pase lo que pase no te enamoraras de nadie ahí adentro- burlo eso ultimo el rubio volviendo a abrazar al castaño mientras sentía como era correspondido con una risa.

-Jamás podría enamorarme de nadie más que tu- respondió cerrando con fuerza los ojos para hundirse más en el cuello del otro.

Cerca de la rosa escena de aquellos enamorados yacía la pequeña familia Shiota que se despedía de su hijo más este no hacía caso pues su mirada se concentraba en aquella pareja, se maldijo a si mismo por recordar a aquel que una vez quiso y lo único que logro fue que por su culpa ahora sería encerrado.

-Nagisa, ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto la madre al notar a su hijo perdido con el ceño fruncido.

Quería gritarles a esos dos que dejaran de jugar, que el amor no existía, pero era imposible para él ya que en el fondo seguía esperando a la persona que lo amara tanto como ellos dos lo hacían. Lentamente regreso la mirada hacia su madre que desde hace rato le estaba llamando, pero se detuvo al ver que otro chico veía con el mismo celo a la pareja.

 _Él es como yo..._

Pensó dejando que sus ojos viajaran y descubrieran los rasgos de aquella persona. Alto, bien parecido, ojos de tono cobre, cabello corto y rojizo, chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla azul y por camisa una blanca que decía "FUCK YOU".

 _Podría ser el..._

Ladeando la cabeza sonrió ante su infantil pensamiento, ¿Cómo podría pensar que un chico que apenas conocía de vista fuera a ser el amor de su vida?... Su sonrisa se vio interrumpida al verse descubierto, ahora esos ojos cobre se habían cruzado con los marinos de él.

-¡Nagisa, has caso!- fue interrumpida la conexión entre ambos por la madre del nombrado que sacudiendo al chico volvió a recitar todo lo que había dicho y el no escucho.

Fingiendo escucharla observo atento a su madre mientras sus pensamientos se volvían un lio.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Nagisa? No vuelvas a cometer la estupidez de enamorarte, mira que no sale nada bueno_ _de eso..._

Reprendió agitando su cabeza y comenzar a escuchar a su madre.

-¡Nagisa-! escucho la voz de su mejor amiga y prima Akari.

-¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!- la recibió con entusiasmo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Claro que sí, no podía dejar que entraras a rehabilitación sin antes despedirte de tu primita querida- sonrió sin romper el abrazo.

-Por supuesto, oye promete que cuando salga me invitaras una malteada de vainilla- pidió sonriendo.

-Solo si prometes no volver a vomitarla- bromeo la chica a lo que el otro acepto un poco dudoso pues no estaba seguro de poder dejar su mal.

 _Como hacerlo cuando sigues existiendo en mi corazón..._

Amargamente pensó de nuevo en aquel que lo traiciono, cosa que la chica noto y dando un suspiro fuerte comenzó a entregarle varios regalos (innecesarios) al mayor.

Esa sensación era una que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, su pecho se había llenado con solo ver esos ojos azules que sonreían hacia su persona.

-Karma, promete que harás lo posible para controlarte. Somos tus padres y queremos que seas feliz y mientras tu actitud sea "esa" jamás encontraras a tu media naranja- pidió su madre llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Aja...- fue su respuesta ante lo dicho e ignorando su anterior sentimiento se despidió de ambos para dirigirse a la entrada de su nuevo hogar sin antes ser testigo del abrazo fraternal que de cierta manera lo hizo molestarse.

 _No seas idiota Karma, por culpa de tus idioteces estas aquí..._

Reprendió llegando a la entrada de aquel recinto.

-Muy bien, las reglas son simples... Una vez entrando en el establecimiento no podrán salir hasta que sus trastornos sean eliminados. Durante este periodo solo tendrán derecho a 1 llamada semanal a sus padres y una salida bimestral que dependerá de su comportamiento y avance en el programa. Les será asignado un compañero con el cual compartirán el programa completo, aunque cada uno recibirá diferentes tareas y tratamientos para sus respectivas condiciones. Les repito, soy Shinjirou Koutaro y seré el psicólogo de todos ustedes... Ahora les diré quien será el que los apoye en todo el trascurso, en cuanto los nombre les pido que pasen y adentro las enfermeras les enseñaran sus habitaciones... Isogai Yüma y Kataoka Megu, Horibe Itona y Nakamura Rio, Mimura Kouki y Hazama Kirara, Shiota Nagisa y Akabane Karma, Hayami Rinka y Kanzaki Yukiko, por ultimo Okuda Manami será mi compañera debido a circunstancias mayores- bajando su lista vio como cada uno de los jóvenes entraba por las puertas de cristal de aquella clínica.

-Se podría saber ¿Por qué cambiaste a esos dos?- pregunto un tanto molesto el director de aquella institución.

-Serás el director, pero soy yo quien leyó los antecedentes de cada uno y pude notar que mis cambios serán los mejores... Esos dos se ayudaran entre ellos mismos, lo se- respondió con voz seria.

-Un bulímico con autoestima por los infiernos y un sátiro con demasiada autoestima, creo que te has equivocado- dijo aún más molesto.

-Ya verás que no, esos dos tienen una conexión que no se puede explicar... Lo se aseguro- ignorando a su jefe.

-Mas te vale no haberte equivocado que si algo sucede será tu culpa- sentencio encaminándose hacia su oficina.

-¿Equivocado? Para nada, no hay mejor apoyo moral que el soporte de alguien que te amé... Tal vez ahora no sientan nada el uno por el otro, pero sé que eso ocurrirá pronto- sonrió ante su intuición que nunca fallaba.

 _Solo espero equivocarme con esa chica... Tengo que mantener una relación Doctor-Paciente sin involucrarme de más..._

Pensó para sí mismo suspirando pues si algo había notado eran los ojos sinceros que poseía la dama de lentes y de cierta forma le resultaban encantadores.

 _Se profesional Koutaro, se profesional..._

Con eso ultimo entro al nuevo hogar de los 11 jóvenes para comenzar así con el programa.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Y con ustedes el primer capitulo :D les gusto ? :3 espero que si ^-^

Son libres de dejar un comentario :D nos leemos !

Chao !


End file.
